the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabra Hillard
)}} '|medium=DVD|publisher=20th Century Fox|date=1997}} |actor = Kim Flowers}} Sabra Hillard was the pilot of the smuggling ship the Betty. Hillard and the crew of the Betty were responsible for delivering several kidnapped civilians to United Systems Military scientists aboard the [[USM Auriga|USM Auriga]], and she subsequently became involved in the Xenomorph outbreak and infestation aboard the ship. Hillard was in a relationship with the Betty's Captain, Frank Elgyn. She was taken by the Xenomorphs aboard the Auriga and was likely implanted with a Chestburster. Biography Aboard the Auriga Hillard was at the controls of the Betty when the ship docked with the Auriga to deliver its cargo of kidnapped civilians, purposefully maintaining thrust until the last minute to, in Elgyn's words, give the USM docking staff "a little scare". Once aboard, Hillard and Elgyn spent their recreation time together. When the crew was confronted by Dr. Wren and several armed soldiers in the ship's recreation hall, Hillard was held at gunpoint by Distephano; the moment the situation turned violent, Hillard disarmed Distephano with ease, taking his weapon. Soon afterwards, the Cloned Xenomorphs escaped from their holding cells aboard the Auriga and Hillard and the others found themselves stranded on the vessel with the creatures. Realising the Betty was their only chance of escape, the survivors set off. Underwater ambush After the death of Elgyn, Hillard began to break down, unable to cope with the horror of what was happening. When the group was forced to swim through a flooded galley to reach the Betty, Hillard, now on the verge of hysterical tears, was the last to enter the water. Two Cloned Xenomorphs discovered the survivors and attacked; while Johner succeeded in killing one, the second grabbed a desperate Hillard by the ankle, dragging her away into the murky depths. If she did not inadvertently drown as a result, she was likely cocooned and impregnated with a Chestburster. Personality and Traits Hillard was notably more compassionate than most of the other members of the Betty crew, notably refusing to leave Larry Purvis when others suggested he be left behind. However, she was also fearful, weak and unable to cope with the horrific situation she found herself in aboard the Auriga. Particularly following the death of Elgyn, she became distant from the rest of the group and emotionally crippled, several times almost breaking down into tears as a result of the situation around her. This fear caused her to panic when the group was attacked by several Xenomorphs in the Auriga's flooded galley, and this panic no doubt contributed to her being captured. Equipment Hillard's primary weapon was a Lacrima 99 Shockrifle, taken from Distephano in the recreation hall. She also carried a Draco Double Burner as a backup. She discards both as she desperately tries to flee from a Xenomorph in the flooded galley. Appearances * / / Gallery hillard2.jpg|Sabra Hillard armed with a Lacrima 99 and packing a Draco Double Burner. kimflowers.jpg|Hillard is taken by the Xenomorphs. Hillard001.jpg References ja:ヒラード Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Betty crewmembers Category:Pilots Category:Deceased Category:Alien Resurrection characters